


Guardians of the Disney Dimension-Part II

by cutielemon07



Series: Disney Dimension [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Pixar, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutielemon07/pseuds/cutielemon07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to Part II in the Disney Dimension World!<br/>I hope you enjoy this and look forward to next episode, where everyone celebrates Halloween in the way students best can.<br/>The song for this chapter is Bruce Springsteen's Badlands.</p></blockquote>





	Guardians of the Disney Dimension-Part II

In the Disney World, Launchpad McQuack was flying his trusty old biplane-Joyrider. As he flew over Sleeping Beauty's castle, he received an incoming transmission. He hit the button on his transmitter and carried on flying.

"Launchpad McQuack!" A voice with a thick Scottish accent shouted down the other end.

"How's it going, Mr McDee?" Launchpad asked. "Need me to fly you anywhere?"

"You know I do, Launchpad." Scrooge said.

"I don't know  _why_  you don't just call me on my cell phone, Mr McDee."

"Because I dinnae  _want_  a cell phone. What I  _do_  want is fer yeh tae fly me from Toon Town over tae Frontierland!" Scrooge said agitatedly.

"Well... Sure." Launchpad said. "But first I have to deliver something to Mary Poppins on Main Street."

"Well when you're done, pick me up at me Money Bin. And dinnae mention that weird duck you used tae hang around with."

"Darkwing Duck?"

"Yes, him." Scrooge clarified. "An' I expect you here in no less than half an hour."

"Will do, Mr McDee!" Launchpad chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I..." Launchpad paused as a huge dragon appeared in front of him. "Oh no." He pushed up on his plane's joystick to try to get below the dragon.

"Launchpad, are you there? What's going on?" Scrooge shouted.

"I'm fine-just a little uh... Dragon!" Launchpad shouted back desperately as he did a barrel roll trying to avoid the dragon's fire breath.

"Dragon?" Scrooge groaned. "Launchpad, grow up."

"Mr McDee, I'm in my 20s. I'm grown up  _plenty_!" Launchpad shouted and panicked as the dragon breathed fire on the wing of his plane and his plane began to fall down in a tail spin. "Oh God, Mr McDee, I'm gonna die!" He wailed.

"Calm down, Launchpad!" Scrooge shouted. Launchpad grabbed a bomber jacket from the bottom of his plane. "It's not like you have nae crashed before."

"Mayday! Mayday! Mr McDee-I..." Launchpad cried out in pain as his plane crashed into the ground.

"Launchpad?" Scrooge asked, sounding genuinely worried. "Launchpad?!"

* * *

Dustin Williams and his girlfriend Frankie Young walked up to their dorm rooms, eating from a  _McDonalds_  bag.

"Why is it so weird here?" Dustin whined.

"You're just in a new place." Frankie shrugged. "I'm not used to it either. Boston was my home-then Orlando."

"Thanks a bunch." Dustin remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, babe. You'll get used to this place soon. I promise." Frankie kissed Dustin on the lips and shuffled away into her dorm building, giving him a small wave. Dustin smiled awkwardly as he put his hands into his hoodie pouch and walked away.

* * *

Dustin entered his dorm room and saw his roommate Evan Wilson reading a worn out copy of  _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

"Dustin. You're back." Evan said curiously, putting down his book.

"Yeah." Dustin removed his hoodie, revealing a Sun Devils t-shirt. "Girlfriend wanted to write an essay."

"You'd better make a start on  _your_  essay then." Evan said.

"She takes different classes than I do-hell she's on a different course." Dustin took off his t-shirt.

"Whoa!" Even shouted when he saw the scar on Dustin's left shoulder. "How did  _that_  happen? Were you shot?"

"Uh... Yeah. By a bow and arrow." Evan looked at Dustin in confusion. "My brother did archery earlier in the year and I went with him. I got too close to the target and he hit me in the shoulder with the arrow. Didn't play sports for a month."

"Which brother?"

"Jason."

"He's no Robin Hood, I take it?"

"Nah. He felt pretty guilty for shooting me that he quit altogether." Dustin felt odd about lying to Evan, but it had to be done. He had to protect his identity. And sanity. "He's at Ole Miss now."

"Yeah, I saw the highlights of the Ole Miss game while you were gone." Evan said. "They were on before the Sun Devils game."

"D'the Rebels win?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah. It was a blowout" Evan replied, picking his book up.

"Cool!" Dustin nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to him." He walked into the shared bedroom.

"What about your essay?" Evan shouted after him.

"I told you! I'm on a different course!" Dustin shouted back.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Dustin went out around campus for a walk. He had been trying to get to sleep for hours and left the dorm room in exasperation.

"You okay?" Someone asked. Dustin turned around defensively and saw Frankie. He sighed as he relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little stress." Frankie walked to him and held his hand and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Frankie?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

"Everyone goes through growing pains." She said soothingly. "Like when Dustin Pedroia first got called up to the  _Red Sox_. He was pretty much like you are now."

"What's that got to do with me?" Dustin muttered. "It's just stress."

"I just thought I'd mention that." Frankie shrugged. Dustin pushed himself away.

"Are _Red Sox_  stories the only ones you know?" He asked.

"Well, I  _did_  kinda grow up with them around me, Dustin." Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"I know." Dustin shrugged. "I just didn't realize they were that big a part of your life."

"Well, when the  _Sox_  come here to play the  _D-Backs_ , I'll introduce you. You would love Pedey, he's got great energy." Frankie smiled.

"Dustin Pedroia." Dustin muttered. "I already respect the guy. Defensively, he's a beast."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Frankie asked.

"Nah, go back to your own." Dustin shook his head. "I'll just wander around here a bit. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see ya" Frankie clapped Dustin's shoulder and walked away to her dorm.

Dustin pulled out his  _iPod_  and put his favorite song on. Carrying on walking, he put his hands in his hoodie pouch and turned his music up louder. As he walked, he saw a figure dash ahead of him. Figuring it might be Steve Rogers looking for him for something, Dustin decided to pursue him.

"Hey, Cap!" Dustin called out as he ran. "Cap?" Dustin ground to a halt when he realized the figure wasn't Captain America, instead it was a large duck man-larger than himself. "We're the Sun Devils. The Ducks are a few states over." He rolled his eyes.

"Sun Devils?" The duck-man asked. "What's a sun devil? And you have a state populated entirely by ducks?"

"No... What?" Dustin looked taken aback. "Are you stupid?"

"I've been told that once or twice." The duck-man shrugged.

"Alright. I'm not in the mood to talk to some half-wit  _Daffy Duck_  cosplayer." Dustin walked past the duck-man. "I've got problems to deal with."

"I'm not  _Daffy Duck_." The duck-man chuckled. Dustin frowned. It sounded familiar-why did it sound familiar?

Dustin turned around. "Donald? No. No speech impediment." Dustin thought for a moment. "Panchito? Jose?" He pulled his  _iPod_  from his pocket and used the light of it to look at the duck-man. Reddish-brown bomber jacket, off-white scarf, white feathers, a beak... "I don't know you, sorry. But you do seem really familiar."

"I'm Launchpad McQuack!" The man-duck replied. "I'm a pilot-"

" _You're_  the guy in DuckTales who crashes a lot." Dustin rolled his eyes. "Right."

"That's right! If it has wings,  _I_  can crash it!" Launchpad declared proudly.

"Except I seem to remember you crashing a snowball once. And a flight simulator. And a submarine. And a few other things." Dustin shuddered.

"Thought you didn't know me."

"Now that the name's back in my head, I  _do_  know you." Dustin sighed. "Now how do I get you home?"

"Whaddya mean?" Launchpad asked.

"You're a duck." Dustin said as if it were obvious. "And you're in a human world. You can't act like a duck. You're too big. Unless you were a radioactive duck or something..." He muttered thoughtfully.

"Radioactive duck?"

"Like you could be a normal pilot who crashed a B-52 bomber into a duck pond and-I dunno-the nuke in the plane went off merging you into a half-duck-half-man beast thing." Dustin chuckled. "We need to get you looking less... Conspicuous. You need to wear a mascot suit."

"Like a disguise?" The duck asked. Dustin looked up at him.

"Yeah a disguise."

"Cool" Dustin looked down at his  _iPod_  to check the time.

"McQuack, it's nearing 3am. The Sun Devils football team will be ready to go out on their morning run soon and if they catch you..." Dustin paused. "If  _anyone_  catches you..."

"Relax, I got this. I didn't wanna leave, but whatever."

Dustin's eyes widened. "You mean you  _weren't_  sent?!" He put his head in his hands. "This day just keeps getting better."

"I wasn't sent here, no." Launchpad raised his left arm and reached behind his head. "Son of a..." He muttered, quickly lowering his arm.

"McQuack, are you alright?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, kid." Launchpad said, clearly pained. "Don't worry about me." He grabbed his arm and hissed in pain when he touched it.

"Doesn't sound like much. In fact, it sounds pretty painful. I  _am_  worried." Dustin pushed Launchpad under a street light. "Pull up your sleeve." He commanded.

"See, I  _really_  should be going now, I..."

"Launchpad McQuack. Pull up your sleeve." Dustin said, more sternly. Launchpad grimaced as he carefully rolled up his sleeve, revealing a very nasty looking burn going down his arm. Dustin looked on in concern. Turning the duck's arm carefully, he saw the burn went all the way around. He shook his head and tried to ignore the strong feelings of disgust for whatever caused the injury.

"How did  _this_  happen?" Dustin asked.

"Uh... No."

"No is not an acceptable answer."

"Fine. Then I won't say." Dustin raised an eyebrow and the duck sighed.

"I was flying Joyrider around Fantasyland."

"Joyrider?" Dustin raised an eyebrow.

"My biplane." Launchpad said. "Well, everything was going fine, I didn't crash, but I... I got attacked by a giant dragon. My plane got destroyed and I got hurt."

"Why come here?" Dustin asked, gently rolling down Launchpad's sleeve.

"I didn't." Launchpad shrugged. "I got sucked up by a bright light."

Dustin sighed. "You need medical attention. That burn looks awful."

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." Launchpad said bravely, though shielding his arm when Dustin tried to touch it again.

"You  _have_  to go back to your world, McQuack."

"No!" Launchpad barked. "I won't go back! I can't! That dragon!"

"This has  _really_  shaken you up." Dustin muttered. "I can't take you to a doctor, you're a duck. I can't take you to a vet, they generally don't treat waterfowl and I can't take you to a farmer as you're too... Anthropomorphic, you talk. And you're huge. Ducks generally aren't as big as you or wearing clothes and stuff."

"Can't you take me home with you?"

"I can't. I have a roommate and he doesn't know about Disney Characters." Dustin paused. "I suppose you can hide out in my closet..." He pointed to Launchpad's arm. "You need to get  _that_  seen to though. And I know just the person."

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Frankie said as she, Dustin and Launchpad sat alone in one of the cafeterias on campus. "He got attacked by a dragon, came thorough a bright light and ended up here."

"And he refuses point blank to go back." Dustin added.

"Leaving us stuck with a giant-injured-anthropomorphic cartoon duck." Frankie finished. "Oh yeah. This is definitely  _not_  the weirdest thing that's happened to me."

"Really? Not even when..." Dustin grabbed the duck's beak to shut him up.

"D'jou think you can fix it?" He asked.

"I'll try, but I'm used to working with skin, not feathers." Frankie said uncertainly as she squirted some burn cream into a handkerchief. "Don't worry, Launchpad, I used this cream on my cat when  _she_  got burned so it's animal safe, too." Launchpad nodded and Dustin let go of his beak.

"I'm gonna go into the Disney World to see if anyone can help, since this idiot  _refuses_  to go back home."

"Stay safe and watch out for the dragon." Frankie smiled.

"I will, Sweetie." Dustin and Frankie shared a kiss before Dustin disappeared in a flash of light.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Frankie chuckled, looking at the shocked duck in front of her. "Take off your jacket, I need to see how long and deep this burn goes."

* * *

"Where to go? Where to go? Where to go?" Dustin muttered. "Who can help?" He looked around. "I'm in Tomorrowland. I guess someone here could help." Fix It Felix walked past. Dustin raised his eyebrow. "Of course."

* * *

"You know, I always thought you were invulnerable." Frankie said as she bandaged a shirtless Launchpad McQuack's arm up. "You survived all those crashes-and more-without injury."

"Yeah, well... This is a powerful dragon." Launchpad flinched as Frankie touched a raw spot on his arm. "She-she's a big bad."

"Wait-you  _know_  this dragon?" Frankie said urgently as she stopped bandaging the duck's arm.

"I think I've said too much..." Launchpad turned his head away from Frankie. She picked up her  _iPhone_  and made a call.

Jason Edelman lay sleeping in his bed. Across from him was his roommate, also sleeping. Jason's phone began to ring.

"Turn it off, Jason..." His roommate slurred groggily.

"I answer it now." Jason groaned, picking up the phone and standing up. "Hello?"

"Jason, I need your help."

"Frankie?" Jason asked, walking to the bathroom. "I'm in Mississippi."

"I know. Congratulations on winning against Vandy. Surprised you're not celebrating."

"I'm not on the team, Frankie."

"But I still need your help, Jason."

"You're in Arizona. I'm in Mississippi." Jason closed the bathroom door and sat on the toilet.

"You said that already." Frankie sighed down the phone. "Jason, you're good with the characters-better than I am anyway. I was hoping for some advice."

"Who is it?" Jason mumbled, still half asleep.

"Launchpad McQuack from DuckTales." Frankie paused. "Woo-hoo." She added.

"Launchpad McQuack?!" Jason shouted, almost fearfully. "Let that maniac out into the wild!"

"He's hurt, Jason."

"I don't care!" Jason scrambled to perch on his toes on the toilet seat. "That psycho just doesn't know how to land properly!"

"He hasn't done  _anything_  to  _you_ , Jason."

"He crashed a plane! With me in it!"

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"Well..." Jason paused. "No, but..."

"You're fine, then." Frankie snapped. "Now tell me about Disney character dragons."

"What? Why...?"

"McQuack said he was hurt by a dragon. Now he won't say anything. It's almost as if he's afraid of repercussions if he does."

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm guessing it's  _not_  Figment." Jason let out a grunt as he sat back down onto his toilet. "If he's been attacked, it's probably by Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty or Narissa from Enchanted." He paused. "Then again it  _could_  be Mad Madam Mim from Sword in the Stone-all those three are evil and turn into fire breathing dragons. It wasn't Eliot, Mushu or Figment. Probably not Jake Long or Genie either. It could also have been the evil Hydra from Hercules- _not_  from Captain America or Winter Soldier. But since Disney own Marvel now, there's a teeny-tiny chance it may have been Fin Fang Foom. Got it?"

"Uh..."

"Just make a note of those names, try which one has the most reaction with him and text me back." Jason grunted and hung up the phone.

* * *

"I know you'd be able to help, in fact, I..." Dustin felt his phone ring in his pocket. "Excuse me." He said to Felix, who was walking alongside him, pulling his phone from his pocket. "This is the third time you've called me, Frankie. This better had be important."

"It is." Frankie said down the phone, urgently. "But you'd better come here. It's too important to tell you over the phone."

Dustin sighed. "Whatever you say." He kept his phone in his pocket. "You ready Fix-It?"

"If I can talk some sense into McQuack, I have no choice but to do it." Felix replied with a nod.

"Alright. Hang on." Dustin said and Felix grabbed around Dustin's leg. Dustin touched his Wrist Device and the pair disappeared in a flash of light.

"Frankie?!" Dustin called out. Dustin looked down at his watch. "Crap! It's 7 am! I'm gonna have to call my girlfriend, see where she and the duck went."

"Do you think they'll have gone far?" Felix asked.

"Probably not." Dustin shrugged. He took out his phone and put it to his ear. "Frankie?"

"Dustin? I've been trying to get hold of you for ages!" Frankie said down the phone.

"Just checking where you and the dick-I mean  _duck_  are." Dustin mumbled.

"I took him to my dorm."

"And Jessica saw?!"

"Jessica's gone home, her mom's sick."

"Her mom okay?"

"Yeah. But I'm more worried about Launchpad." Frankie rubbed the back of her neck. "He's gone into shock, Dustin."

"Shock?!" Dustin said in alarm. "He was fine when I left you!"

"He deteriorated. He's shaking and sweating-I didn't even know ducks  _could_  sweat!" Frankie looked over at the shivering duck with a blanket over him in the fetal position on her couch. "And he isn't breathing so good."

"How's his pulse?"

"Not good either. Dustin, I think he's gonna..."

"No! He won't!" Dustin bellowed. "He'll be fine!"

"He has severe burns, Dustin." Frankie sighed. "Third degree, by the looks of things. Else he wouldn't be in shock."

"I'll get there with Felix as soon as I can."

"Dustin, I think any longer than about ten minutes and poor Launchpad will crash no more."

"He'll be fine!"

"Dustin! He's going to die! His heart will give in and just like in Wreck It Ralph, because he's not in his own world, he  _won't_  respawn! End of Launchpad McQuack!" Dustin hung up his phone and kept it in his pocket.

"Come on Felix! We have to hurry! Frankie doesn't think McQuack has much time left!" Dustin said, grabbing Felix's arm and running towards Frankie's dorm.

* * *

Dustin knocked on the door to Frankie's dorm room. Frankie opened it and looked at him and Felix solemnly.

"Don't tell me he's gone." Dustin said. "I  _know_  he hasn't..."

"No, he hasn't." Frankie agreed. "But you might wanna... " Dustin and Felix burst through the door to find Launchpad, barely conscious and breathing shallowly on Frankie's couch.

"Stay with me, McQuack! I am  _not_  going to be responsible for the death of a Disney character." Dustin slapped the back of Launchpad's head, causing his helmet and goggles to fly off and expose his ginger hair. Frankie picked it up.

"Dustin, it's Maleficent." Frankie said adamantly. "Launchpad was attacked by Maleficent."

"I thought she was good now?" Dustin asked.

Frankie shook her head. "No. It appears that there are two of them. One, good and the other, bad."

"Brilliant." Dustin threw his arms in the air. "Absolutely shitting brilliant." He turned to Felix. "See if you can fix this guy's arm. I'm going to go talk to my girlfriend." He pulled Frankie outside her dorm room.

"Dustin, if Launchpad doesn't want to go back then he shouldn't have to."

"He  _has_  to go back. It's his place." Dustin sighed. "He belongs there, not here. He's a duck."

"But Maleficent will want to finish the job." Frankie pointed out. "What if she  _does_  kill him?"

"He'll respawn." Dustin shrugged. "It's safer for him there than it is here."

"He's in danger, Dustin." Dustin groaned.

"I'll think about it, Frankie..." He sighed again. "But he's like 40 or something. He shouldn't  _need_  the protections of 18 and 19 year olds."

"He's 24, Dustin."

"Shit... Really?!"

Felix opened the door. "Guys?" He said.

"Felix?" Frankie and Dustin said in unison.

"What's going on?" Frankie asked.

"Launchpad's going to be fine." Felix said. "But he has to stay here."

"No!" Dustin shouted. "Why?!"

"Well, Maleficent's after him." Felix pointed out.

"It's not as if it's Red Skull." Dustin shrugged.

"It would be better if it was. Even  _Thanos_  with the  _Infinity Gauntlet_  would be better!" Felix said desperately.

"This is  _all_  I need." Dustin sighed.

"If this means so much to you, then _I'll_  keep the duck!" Frankie growled. "I just think you should reevaluate your life."

* * *

"I didn't hear you leave last night." Evan said as Dustin staggered through the door. Evan was getting ready to go to a lecture. "Where the hell have you _been_?"

"Trust me." Dustin snorted as he ran a hand through his hair. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, I'm going to go to my lecture now and I'd suggest you go, only you don't look in the right frame of-well- _anything_  to do so... So I'm gonna go now."

"Evan." Dustin said as Evan slipped through the door. Evan looked back.

"What?"

"So there's this guy-let's call him L.P-and he comes to you for help." Evan frowns and nods. "The problem is that L.P ain't supposed to be here. And your girlfriend-"

"Actually, I have a boyfriend-" Evan corrected.

"Whatever. Your other half takes pity on this L.P and insist he stays here-"

"I'm gonna stop you there, Dustin." Evan sighed. "Is Frankie harboring an illegal immigrant?"

Dustin frowned. "No."

"I don't understand what you're talking about then." Evan shrugged. "Get some sleep or something. You'll feel better in the mor... Afternoon." Evan turned around and walked away. Dustin walked into the bedroom and sighed as he flopped down onto his bed.

* * *

Dustin was awoken by a knock on his door. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he went to go and answer it.

"Sorry I caused you trouble." Launchpad McQuack said, looking down. "But I really got no place else to go. Mr McDee thinks I'm dead and he's probably told my parents and my sister Loopy's probably lost her mind over this..."

"How the hell did you get over here?" Dustin scowled at the anthropomorphic duck standing before him.

"I brought him here." Frankie said, stepping forward. "Told everyone who asked that he was the visiting mascot of a division 3 college and nobody gave a shit." She shrugged.

"So what?" Dustin snarled. "Get him back to Ripcord and Birdie. They'd be overjoyed to see their kid again, especially after hearing reports of his premature death."

"He very nearly  _did_  die today, Dustin."

"And he didn't."

"He's still badly injured though."

Dustin checked his watch. "Good evening to you all." He tried to close the door, but Frankie put her foot there.

"Dustin, I'm warning you. Be nicer to Launchpad. He came to you for help."

"He doesn't  _belong_  here, Frankie!"

"You sound like a racist, Dustin. What if Launchpad were black?"

" _I'm_  black!" Dustin protested.

"Okay, bad example. What if he were gay?"

"My next door neighbor is in a gay relationship with my roommate." Dustin shrugged.

"Does it bother you?" Frankie frowned.

"Not in the slightest."

"What if your next door neighbor was Latino?"

"He is." Dustin responded. "Jesus Lopez. And then there's my good old buddy Pedro Ramirez. Or have you forgotten about him since we started college?"

"Asian, then."

"I'd be fine with it. I'm not a racist, Frankie. Or a homophobe."

"Trans then."

Dustin shrugged. "I'm genderqueer."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Frankie seethed.

"The duck doesn't belong here." Dustin gestured to Launchpad.

"Don't dehumanize him!" Frankie shouted.

"He's not human!" Dustin argued. "He's a d-u-c-k, DUCK!"

"It's because he's a 'toon' isn't it?"

"I'm not doing this any more." Dustin muttered. "Go back to Ripcord and Birdie!" He shouted in Launchpad's face before slamming the door shut. Frankie pounded on the door harder.

"Dustin!" She shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Dustin shouted back.

"Was it something I said?" Launchpad asked, turning to Frankie.

"No. He's just in a funny mood today." Frankie sighed and turned to walk away. "Though I have to say, if he keeps this up, by tomorrow he's gonna be single."

* * *

Evan entered his and Dustin's dorm room and slammed the door shut, waking Dustin.

"What's going on, Evan?" Dustin asked.

"Frankie told me about your 'friend' L.P." Evan said furiously. "I can't  _believe_  you would be so mean to someone so vulnerable!"

"She told you about Launchpad McQuack?" Dustin rubbed his eye and yawned.

"The Darkwing Duck guy?" Evan frowned.

"And he has nothing to do with this." Dustin sighed.

"No, Dustin. Because that's not real."Evan remarked. "What  _is_  real is the critically injured guy  _you_  abandoned because apparently he 'doesn't belong here' like you're some kind of racist!"

"I'm black, Evan!"

"You're mixed race." Evan folded his arms.

" _You're_  gay."

"I'm actually bi."

"Whatever." Dustin mumbled and began to walk away. Evan lunged out and grabbed his arm.

"Dustin, this is important." Evan growled. "You refused to help someone with third degree burns. You let him die."

"He didn't die. Frankie told me he was fine."

"But what if he  _had_  died. What then?"

"Not my problem, Evan." Dustin shrugged flippantly. "He shouldn't be  _here_  anyway."

"Well, let's flip it round-what if it was  _you_  who visited this guy's country and  _you_  who got hurt?" Evan raised an eyebrow, knowing he could appeal to Dustin's humanity this way. "Or Frankie? Or Jason? Or  _Tim_?" Dustin's face softened. "Think about L.P'S family. His father, his mother, his brother, his sister-"

"He doesn't have a brother." Dustin muttered.

"Still, he has a family and friends. And a boss, perhaps." Evan shrugged and let go of Dustin. "Imagine how they'd feel to find this L.P dead when he could've been helped. And that feeling would be on  _you_." He sighed. "Just think about it." He walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

Dustin sighed and walked out the dorm completely. He left the building just as the sun was setting. There were people walking and laughing, eating, jogging and even playing Frisbee around him, but all he could think about was apologizing to his girlfriend-he didn't want to lose her.

* * *

When Dustin got to Frankie's dorm, he knocked on the door and Frankie opened it with a scowl.

"What do  _you_  want?" She asked, angrily.

"To apologize." He said.

"Bit late for that." She remarked.

"I've had time to think." Dustin rubbed his arm and Frankie raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to lose you-"

"What about Launchpad?" Frankie's eyes narrowed.

Dustin let out a low growl as he sighed. "He's going  _right_  back to the Disney World when I deem it to be safe."

"So he can stay?"

"For the time being."

"Don't think that our relationship is automatically fixed now." Frankie folded her arms. "I've learned something about you, Dustin Williams. I thought you were different, but you're really just not. You're just the same." Dustin looked down sadly. "We can fix this relationship. But only if you're willing."

"Of course I am, Frankie." Dustin said. "I don't want a cartoon duck to come between us."

"Neither do I." Frankie smiled, sadly. "I'm keeping Launchpad until Jessica comes back. Then it's up to  _you_  to figure out what you're gonna do with him." Dustin let out a low growl. "You  _have_  to do this, Dustin. You're a Guardian. You agreed to protect and help  _every_  Disney Character, even the ones you don't like. And I got a feeling you're really gonna warm to him."

"I don't like him and I never will." Dustin scoffed. "He reminds me too much of my own childhood."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"My childhood wasn't exactly happy. Teen years, pretty much comfortable, but my childhood? That was awful. So many people hurling abuse at me."

"But Launchpad doesn't do that." Frankie pointed out. "He's dim, yes-I'm not denying that. But he's a lot kinder than any of the other Disney Ducks. And he's been taken advantage of quite a bit by Scrooge... Okay,  _mostly_  by Scrooge. But he'd do  _anything_  for you."

"Emotionally invested already, are we?" Dustin asked.

"He's a nice guy. You'll see it yourself." Frankie smiled.

"I intend to stay as far away as possible." Dustin said. "Cartoons don't belong in the Real World."

"Then get some dip and melt him. I dare you."

"I'm not arguing over him any more. Let's just get a Starbucks or something."

"Fine." Frankie agreed and closed the door to her dorm. "Just don't think I'm forgiving you this easily." They both walked away from the dorm room with the intent of reconciling their relationship.

* * *

Scrooge McDuck walked inside his mansion and closed the door. He pulled out a hanky and wiped his eyes. Dewey walked out of the kitchen carrying a box of donuts.

"What's wrong, Unca Scrooge?" He asked. "Did the Beagle Boys rob your Money Bin?"

"No, Laddie." Scrooge said. "It's a bit worse than that."

"Magica De Spell took your Number One Dime?" Dewey gasped, loudly. Louie emerged at the top of the staircase with Webby.

"But she can't do that, Unca Scrooge!" Webby shouted desperately.

"Yeah!" Louie agreed. "We'll help you get it back! Won't we Dewey?"

"Of course we will, Louie! Woodchucks Honor!"

"Boys, Webby, where's Huey?"Scrooge asked. "I have something important tae say an' I have tae tell ya all."

"He's up in our room, playing video games." Louie frowned.

"What do you want to tell us, Uncle Scrooge?" Webby asked.

"Yes, please enlighten us, Mr McDuck." Mrs Beakley said, walking into the hall.

"Whatever it is, Webby, it's gonna be bad." Louie said as he and Webby walked town the stairs.

"Why, Louie?" She asked.

"Even Duckworth looks sad." Louie and Webby joined Dewey at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hubert Duck! Come down here, now!" Mrs Beakley shouted. "Huey!" Huey appeared at the top of the staircase.

"I'm coming." He muttered. "Unca Scrooge, I haven't done anything wrong." He said walking down.

"I know y'haven't." Scrooge smiled weakly.

"Did your Money Bin get robbed by the Beagle Boys?" Huey asked.

"He said it's worse." Dewey shrugged.

"Magica De Spell got your lucky dime?"

"No, it's a bit-"

"You lost your fortune and now you're firing everyone?" Louie asked.

"No." Scrooge sighed sadly. "Launchpad... Launchpad died earlier today."

"Launchpad's dead?" The triplets gasped.

"How do you know he's dead, Uncle Scrooge?" Webby asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yes, Mr McDuck-if he was dead, he would respawn. What could've happened to kill him permanently?" Mrs Beakley asked, hugging her granddaughter.

"His plane went down and he got eaten by a dragon." Scrooge replied.

"Oh my." Mrs Beakley put her hand to her beak.

"Quackaroonie!" The triplets exclaimed.

"There's dragons-here in Toon Town?" Louie asked.

"He was in Fantasyland." Scrooge said.

"Maleficent or Madam Mim?"

"Dewey!" Huey shouted.

"I'm going to get my revenge." Dewey said angrily, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Launchpad was my friend!"

"Launchpad was everyone's friend." Scrooge sighed. "I'm off to let Launchpad's family know the terrible news."

* * *

Up in her castle, Malficent was glaring at her goons.

"So he just got away." Maleficent gripped her staff harder.

"We uh... Assumed you ate him." A goon said.

"I wanted to kidnap the duck." She said, leaning into the goon's face. "To lure out the boy!" She screamed and the goons jumped back.

"We're really sorry, Boss." The goon said.

"Yeah. He uh... Could've died." Another goon shrugged.

"He would respawn!" Maleficent shouted.

"That's  _why_  we thought you'd ate him, Boss." The first goon cried out eagerly.

"I am going to try to lure the boy out again and the next time, you are  _not_  going to let the character go!"

"Sure, Boss." The second goon said.

"And then I'll be able to stop that little goody two shoes and finally carry out the plans of the Disney Villains Association!"

"And what would  _they_  be, Boss?" The first goon asked.

Maleficent smirked. "Taking over the Disney World!" She cackled loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part II in the Disney Dimension World!  
> I hope you enjoy this and look forward to next episode, where everyone celebrates Halloween in the way students best can.  
> The song for this chapter is Bruce Springsteen's Badlands.


End file.
